monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Mr. Monk Goes to Jail
Mr. Monk Goes to Jail is the season finale of the second season of Monk. Background Information and Notes * There is no San Juan Prison in California; in the later episode "Mr. Monk Is On The Run (Part 2)," Monk says that Dale is incarcerated in San Quentin. * Dale the Whale makes his first appearance since Season One's "Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale." Tim Curry replaces Adam Arkin. * Goof: Dale says he wants a window so he can watch the sunset, so the window would have to face west. But Dale imagines that the plane he sees is Monk’s, which means it would have to be heading east, towards New York. * Danny Trejo, who plays Spyder, is an actual ex-convict and reformed gang member. Quotes Dale "The Whale": I want to make you an offer... Sharona: Oh please, drop dead! Dale "The Whale": Well, you'd think I would have by now, wouldn't you? laughs Dale "The Whale": Is that a bagel? Disher: Mmm-hmm. Want some? Dale "The Whale": Oh, uh... I can't. I'm on a low-carb diet. Stottlemeyer: I understand the late Mr. Kaspo owed you some money. Dale "The Whale": $1,200? I wouldn't bend down to pick up $1,200. I mean, even if I could. laughs Monk: I’ll tell you guys something. Prison changes a man. Sharona: Yeah, if only. Plot It’s 11:15 PM. At San Juan Correctional Facility, Ray Kaspo’s scheduled to be executed at midnight. The federal court turned down Ray's last appeal. Ray gives a parting gift to his best friend, Abernathy. Abernathy’s also 1 of the prisoners. Ray says, “I'm at peace." Abernathy walking away, but he hears Ray choking and gagging. Ray’s dead because someone put poison in Ray’s last meal. Abernathy didn't know that somebody put poison in Ray's last meal. Monk and Sharona are called in to examine the crime scene. Ray was a convicted murderer because Ray shot an employee during the robbery 6 years ago. Since Ray shot an employee during the robbery, the victim’s family wants Ray dead. Monk finds out that the victim’s family sent a letter to Ray because the victim’s family accepted Ray’s apology. Since Ray was scheduled to be executed at midnight, why would somebody put poison in Ray’s last meal? Monk & Sharona find out that Ray was scheduled to be executed at midnight. Monk probably doesn’t want to locate the people responsible for Ray’s death. Monk decides to leave the prison, but Dale Biederbeck wants to talk to Monk & Sharona. Dale's a suspect in Ray’s death because Ray owed Dale $1,200. Kaspo was unable to give $1,200 to Dale or Kaspo refused to give $1,200 to Dale. Monk & Sharona are the only people, who believe that Dale wouldn’t kill anyone over $1,200. Monk & Sharona are the only people, who believe that Dale's not responsible for Ray’s death. Before Ray’s killer(s) get caught, a window's not going to get installed in Dale's cell wall. If Monk helps the police locate the people responsible for Ray's death, then Dale will give the information about the man who killed Trudy. Since there was poison in Ray’s last meal, Sharona thinks that someone was afraid of Ray confessing to another crime. The Warden says, “Ray was apologizing for his sins, which means that Ray had nothing left to confess. When they go to the prison kitchen, one of the time cards shows that Tucker didn’t check out last night. Last night, Tucker was doing inventory in the artillery freezer. They find Tucker’s dead body in the artillery freezer. There’s money in Tucker’s pockets, which means that someone paid Tucker to put poison in Ray’s last meal. Since a mysterious person paid Tucker to put poison in Ray’s last meal, it means that the same mysterious person killed Tucker because the mysterious person didn’t want the cops to find out that Tucker put poison in Ray’s last meal. It’s possible that Tucker wasn’t going to tell the cops that he put poison in Ray’s last meal. Monk receives a tip from Sylvia Fairborn, who works in the library. Sylvia’s a social worker. In the library, Sylvia teaches the inmates to read. In the library, Sylvia saw Ray talking to a violent prisoner, Darnell Rudner. Ray said, “Before I get executed, I’m going to tell everyone about the incident in Calgary. Darnell said, “I’ll see you in hell first.” Darnell's nickname is Spyder. Monk, Sharona, & the Warden are in the Warden’s Office. Monk plans to go undercover as Spyder’s new cellmate. Rudner killed 4 people. Rudner’s one of the prison’s most notoriously violent inmates. Rudner’s just finishing a stint in solitary confinement because Rudner put a guy’s head through a wall. Rudner put a guy’s head through a wall because he touched Rudner’s stuff. Even though Monk has obsessive compulsive disorder, Monk still plans to go undercover as Rudner’s new cellmate. When Monk goes undercover as Rudner’s new cellmate, Monk’s name gets changed to Ben Lincoln. Spyder comes back to his cell and meets Ben. Due to Ben's obsessive compulsive disorder, it caused Ben to touch Rudner's stuff. Ben made Rudner's bed properly. Ben put Rudner's knife in Rudner's book. Ben sharpened the blade of Rudner's knife. Ben put tape on Rudner's knife to prevent Rudner's knife from falling apart. Even though Ben touched Rudner's stuff, Rudner doesn't get mad at Ben. When Sharona meets the prison’s medical examiner, Sharona looks at the autopsy report. The medical examiner says, "Why did the mysterious person hire Tucker to put poison in Ray's last meal?" Sharona says, "We don't know yet." Since Tucker put so much poison in Ray's last meal, it caused Ray's internal organs to disintegrate completely. Internal organs consist of kidney, heart, etc. Since Kaspo was donating his organs to medicine, the medical examiner says that someone will be disappointed because Ray's internal organs are not going to get donated. Ray's internal organs are not going to get donated because Ray's internal organs disintegrated completely. Ray's rarest blood type was negative AB with D Antigen. Negative AB with D Antigen. While Ben's talking to Rudner, Ben says, "I heard someone saying that you & Ray Kaspo were in Calgary." Ben asks, "Is it true?" Rudner says, "Maybe so. Maybe not." Rudner's watch isn't on the shelf anymore. Rudner's watch is missing. Rudner feels that Ben stole his watch. Rudner's about to kill Ben, but Ben's able to help Rudner find his watch. Ben says, "If I help you find your watch, then can you please tell me about the incident in Calgary?" Rudner says, "Yes." Ben says, "If I help you find your watch, then can you also please tell me what you know about Ray? Rudner also says, "Yes." When they're walking through the prison yard, Ben accidentally hits Lody with a a basketball. Ben's cornered by Lody & Lody's friends. Lody & Lody's friends are about to beat up Ben. Since Lody's the tallest prisoner in the prison yard, Ben believes that Lody stole Spyder's watch. Ben tells Lody to give Rudner's watch back to Rudner. Lody & Lody's friends are unable to beat up Ben because Rudner's nearby. Ben gives the watch back to Rudner. Rudner found out that Ben's undercover. Rudner says, "The truth is that I never met Ray Kaspo." Rudner says, "The truth is that I never went to Calgary." Monk & Sharona confront Sylvia. Monk & Sharona suspect that Sylvia deliberately lied to Monk that Rudner spoke to Ray. Monk & Sharona suspect that Sylvia was hoping for Rudner to kill Monk. Sylvia still lies, "Ray was talking to Rudner in the library." The prisoners want to change the channel on the library’s television, but the remote's missing. On the television channel, it shows the author J.T De Mornay. Even though J.T. wrote bestselling biographies about a reclusive billionaire Lambert Lawson, Lawson was suing J.T. due to libel in the books about Lawson. The lawsuite has been thrown out because Lawson died due to kidney failure. When Sylvia goes to help a prisoner, Sharona sees the TV remote hidden in Sylvia's purse. Monk & Sharona asked Disher to check if Lawson's blood type was negative AB with D Antigen. Ray was an organ donor. Monk & Sharona are checking if Ray received letters from a hospital. They're checking if Ray sent letters to a hospital. The Warden's Secretary informs Monk that the Warden wants to meet Monk in the rec room. It's revealed that Sylvia pretended to be the Warden's Secretary because Sylvia wants Lody & Lody's friends to kill Monk. Sylvia told Lody & Lody's friends that Ben's real name's Adrian Monk. Sylvia also Lody & Lody's friends that Monk's a Private Detective. It's possible that Lody & Lody's friends never heard of the name Adrian Monk. When Monk goes to the rec room, Monk gets cornered by Lody and Lody's friends. Monk realizes that the Warden wasn't planning to come to the rec room. Monk realizes that Sylvia pretended to be the Warden's Secretary. Monk realizes that Sylvia told Lody & Lody's friends to kill Monk. Disher informs Sharona that Lawson's blood type was negative AB with D Antigen. When the Warden's looking for Monk, Sharona realizes that Monk's in danger at the rec room. Sharona, security guards, & the Warden have to rescue Monk. Sharona decides to do the summation because Sharona already solved Ray's murder. When Sharona gives the information to the Warden, the Warden realizes why Ray got killed. Lawson needed 1 of Ray's kidneys. Sylvia's none other than JT's mother. Sylvia paid Tucker to put so much poison in Ray's last meal because Sylvia wanted Ray's internal organs to get disintegrated completely. Since Ray's internal organs got disintegrated completely, Lawson was unable to get Ray's kidney. If the lethal injection caused Ray to die, then Ray's internal organs wouldn't have got destroyed. Sylvia wanted Lawson to die because Lawson was suing J.T. Monk gets caught by Lody & 1 of Lody's friends. Rudner manages to save Monk's life. Monk's somewhat disappointed to hear that Sharona has already given the summation. Rudner finds out that Ben's real name is Adrian Monk. Monk thanks Rudner for saving his life. Rudner's going to get paroled in 50 years. Monk and Sharona confront Dale in his cell, which now has a window. Dale says, "Since Trudy got murdered, it's because Trudy was the real target." Dale says, "Warrick Tennyson was involved in Trudy's death." Dale says, "Warrick is still alive. Warrick's in New York City." Monk emerges from prison, tremendously relieved to be out. A short while later, Dale watches a plane heading east through his window and chuckles to himself, "Bon voyage, Mr. Monk." 2.16